Maker
by Jared Someone
Summary: Face, eyes, hands, feet, torso, to me, it all gives it away. But we don't look close enough to understand, no one sees it. But I do, the Maker does


**Hi everyone, I had this idea for a couple of weeks now, and I've finally been able to write it out. Don't worry, I'm still working on 12, but, I had to take a break, cause the next chapter is going to be so short, but, this oneshot should be long enough, so, enjoy everyone **

------||------

You know, people think that Mind reading Is such an amazing trick, but really, Mind reading has less to do with ones mind, and more with their body. I mean, if you can read a persons body language perfectly, you can tell when someone's lying to you, know events happening in a persons life, know where someone could be, even tell when someone is in love with someone else.

Ah, love, now that's my specialty. If you haven't heard of me (And I'd be very surprised if you haven't) my name is Sora "Maker" Williams. My middle name is really Roscoe, if you thought Maker really was my middle name. It was actually a nickname given to me in the fourth grade, its short for Match Maker, But before I tell you how I got that nickname, I should probably tell you the events leading up to the nickname, the Tenth grade, the heartbrokenness, the Year 12 formal, and finally, the beginning of something new.

You see, I was born with a special ability. Not a superhero ability unfortunately, but how cool would that have been if I could fly without the need for airplanes and loss of luggage. No, my ability is about the most "super" you could get in this world. My gift allows me to read body language somewhat better than other people. Ever seen the show Lie To Me? I don't mean to be boastful, but I make those guys look like amateurs. Not many people can remember much about their early childhood, but I can remember sitting in my high chair, playing with my left toe in my mouth, and watching my parents talk to their friends, watching their movements.

I can even remember my first words. I was playing with my toy trucks, when one of the family friends, a woman came over, saying that they had some urgent business to attend to, and were asking if my mum and dad could baby-sit their little girl. My mother picked me up, and when I was at eye level with her, I said, "Mummy, she lied,"

It had turned out that the woman who had come over was planning to go to Vegas for a gambling trip. Needless to say, we kept that our little secret, my mother still shocked at what she had witnessed. And ever since then, I was able to tell when someone was lying to me. As I grew older, the gifts began to grow, soon I was able to see people lying on television, and I was able to know when someone was planning an event. My parents never tried to plan a surprise party around me until I was 10 years old, when I could think that it was better to let them carry their surprise party, like knowing the surprise a magician can do, but letting him doing it without interrupting.

But anyway, I digress, lets me move on to kindergarten. Ah, kindergarten, where the work was considerable much easier, then friendships were not ruined by hormones, and the children were extremely gullible…well, almost all of them.

My Kindergarten teacher was a lady by the name of Miss Lennon. She was a kind young lady who would never yell, and was always there when you had trouble, or scrapped your knee. She was my first real test.

It was a warm summers day, when the school coach walked into our classroom. I had finished my work early, so I had been aloud into the play area, where donated power ranger toys, wooden blocks, and Tonka trucks that had seen better days lived. I never played with those other toys, to me, smashing a power ranger's feat around, before running it over with a grey truck never satisfied my desire for entertainment. I would sit there in the middle, and watch the other kids work, memorize their body movements for future use. You'd be surprised how many body traits we keep from our years as juvenile youngsters. It was always better to be alone, with all the other children forced into silence while they practiced their two times tables. I could do my secret work without any disturbances. And this was when I was five years old; imagine how diabolical I would be when I was 18.

Anyway, I watched her for a while, talking with the coach, before he walked away, and the teacher turned to me, walked over, and sat down next to me, bringing with her a Fred Flintstone action figure.

"Miss," I asked in that sweet innocent voice only a five year old could posses.

"Yes Sora dear," She replied, as she tried to get me to play with the Action figure.

"Are you and the Coach in love?" I said, still looking at her.

She laughed; just I expected she would, "Oh dear, why would you think that?"

I was almost ready to bet all my pokemon cards that what I had to say next would shock her completely.

"Well, when you were talking to her, you pulled your hair back, indicating you wanted to see more of him, you didn't break eye contact, you didn't fidget, indicating that you were completely interested in him, and as he was about to leave, your left heel slightly rose, indicating you wanted to follow him out as he did,"

The teacher was absolutely flabbergasted; her left mouth was hanging open. Sometimes I could be real smart in my answers, even though I was only 5 years old. Maybe that was another gift of mine, a Vocabulary beyond that what a normal human would know at their age.

Of course, one of the children had overheard the conversation, and, being the five year old that he was, told everyone about it, like my words were gospel truth. Everyone told their parents, and before I knew what was happening, I was taken to the principal's office, in trouble for "spreading rumors". I was so close to being in detention for what a child could only assume was a very long time, until Miss Lennon and Coach Harrison walked into the office, hand in hand. They were able to keep their jobs, with the condition that they kept it suitable within the school grounds, and my parents were once again impressed with my gift.

It wasn't until the fourth grade that my gifts began to be noticed by the student body. They say that your most memorable days will be the days that you are noticed for doing something, and boy, this is a day that I would certainly never forget for as long as I lived.

It was lunch time, I was sitting the in the cafeteria, eating my peanut butter sandwich, thankful that I didn't have the common allergies to peanuts, when one of my friends, Tidus Marcus, came walking into the cafeteria. At first glance, he looked as normal as ever, but then I noticed his steps were slow, his eyes glancing downwards more than they were glanced upwards, and his spiky blonde bangs were covering his right eye, his right side, his mainly used side, indicating that he hadn't used that side for a while, which in turn indicated that he hadn't been doing anything. All this told me he was masking sadness.

"Something wrong?" I asked calmly, and it seemed I was correct, as Tidus took a while to answer.

"Girl troubles," Tidus sighed, as his eyes began to stare at something behind the left side of my head.

"Yuna Haywood?" I asked him, taking a sip of my coca cola.

His eyes suddenly focused completely on me, and I couldn't help but smile.

"How did you know?" He asked me, clearly surprised.

"You were staring at my left side, the exact table that the popular girls sit at. Your eyes were directed just at the end of my left cheek, so that means they were looking at the end of the table, also where Yuna has been sitting for the past 3 years,"

"Sora, that is incredible," Tidus merely stated.

"No, that's average, what would be really incredible is if I had proof Yuna liked you," I muttered as I took another bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Tidus muttered, as he placed his elbows on the table, and rested his chin in his hands.

"Mmm…would you like to go out with her?" I asked calmly.

It had taken Tidus at least a minute to realize what I had just said.

"You mean you could do that?" Tidus asked him in disbelief.

"Of course I could, there is only one thing I need you to do," I told him, as I finished off my Peanut Butter sandwich.

"What, what is it? What," Tidus asked me, leaning forward.

"Talk to her," I merely stated.

I can remember the look Tidus gave me, it was as if I was insane, "What?"

"Talk to her," I repeated, as I drained the coke, and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"OK, about what?" Tidus asked, still not understanding my technique.

"Anything, the weather, school classes, after-school activities, anything that comes to mind," I stated, as I stretched out my arms.

"And how is this going to help?" Tidus asked me.

"Tidus, just trust me," I smiled.

"I don't see how this will help," He shook his head.

I looked at a piece of metal, that had a clear mirrored view of the popular girls table, to see Yuna slowly getting up with her tray, before I turned back to Tidus, and said, "You may want to do it now, seeing as she's leaving now,"

Tidus's attention was now completely on Yuna, as he watched her put her tray away and walk towards the cafeteria doors.

"Go, go," I told him, and he fidgeted for a second longer, before he got up, and walked over towards Yuna. I turned around, and began to do what I do best, Observe.

He walked right up to her, and held out his hand, obviously wanting to start a conversation. That's when I began to notice several things, the way she flicked her hair back, she was completely still, her eyes going deep into his, she constantly played with her hair, she held her hands behind her back, which told me she didn't want them to be bothering her when she was talking to Tidus.  
I smiled, and pulled out my phone, I typed in the words **Ask her out **and pressed the send button. I watched as Tidus reached into his pocket, and brought out his phone. He looked at the screen for a few moments, before he leant in and whispered something into her ear. She shrieked, jumped into Tidus's arms, and together they walked out of the room.

And that was it, everyone heard about what I had done from Tidus, and I was given the nickname 'Maker' Of course, that wasn't the only thing that happened to me in the fourth grade, there was one other thing that I will never forget, and that was the first time I met Kairi Sun.

We were all sitting in class, working, when all of a sudden; there was a knock on the door. Everyone, of course, looked up, as the teacher walked over and opened it.

She seemed to be talking to the school Principal, and then we saw her pop her head through the door.

Her short autumn hair covered the left side of her face. She had deep purple eyes, and a kind-hearted face. She was carrying a purple bag with a pink heart on the front, and was wearing a pink dress with red lacing on the ends.

As the teacher finished talking with the school principal, she led her inside, and introduced her to everyone. She told her to put her bag up the back, and to take the empty seat, which was conveniently next to me. We were all working on some math problems when she tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hi, my names Kairi," She whispered in a nervous voice one has when one is introducing to a different setting.

"Nice to meet you Kairi, my name is Sora," I smiled back at her.

And that was it, that introduction sparked one of the best friendships at the school. I introduced Kairi to our group of Friends. Roxas, My Brother, Namine, who quickly became another best friend of Kairi's, Cloud, who was a year older than everyone else, Aerith, Cloud's girlfriend, a relationship that for once I hadn't set up, Squall, or as everyone called him, Leon, Cloud's best friend, and Yuffie, the wannabe ninja as we used to call her

During the next six years, my talents became somewhat necessary, as teenage hormones began to develop at the end of Year Six. Going into High School, I was quickly known as a Matchmaker, and people were constantly asking me if they believed someone liked them.

Now I wasn't the type of person to let someone down, and I believed that if I was going to be a Matchmaker, then I would have to do it properly. I couldn't have someone falling in love with me, that would cause me to base too much of my body language reading into the relationship, and no girl would want that, And I couldn't put my own personal opinion into the observation, or else I would ignore the more complex signs, So for everyone else to be happy, I had to give up my own personal happiness, and had to control my hormones, which, at most points, were easier said than done.

But it was well paid off, when I managed to more than ¾ of the student body together. Some of my best cases included hooking up Ventus, the exchange student with the swimming student Aqua, simply by seeing her dry her left side first whenever she was interesting in someone or something, Or Axel, the Pyromaniac, with the Head cheerleader Larxene by the knowledge that her hands shook ever so slightly, as if she was waving pom-poms around when she liked someone. Leon was somewhat harder to get, as he usually showed no emotion. It took me 2 weeks of constant observation to realize his index finger twitched ever so slightly when he liked something that he saw.

My brother and Namine was an interesting match up. To figure out Namine was to go completely opposite to everything I had taught myself to look for. Namine had a general shyness, but what gave her away was the fact she acted TOTALLY opposite to what she would normally do. Namine would be outgoing when she believed it was just Roxas and her alone. Of course, once I had that figured out, it was easy to notice that Namine had been harboring some feelings towards him, and in a mere matter of seconds, they were going out.

But despite the promise I made, there was always that one person, that I wished to be with, the girl that would have made my world. I used to imagine us together walking along the beach, sitting at the cafeteria and talking about the other, coming up with cute little pet names for the others. That one person…the one that got away.

The one that got away, guys have that and serial killers have that, I think

Yeah, Yeah, I know, I grabbed that off Funny People, but I thought that it was needed for this moment.

So let me fill you in on how the girl of my dream became the one that got away. And it all started, where else, the week before the year 10 formal.

I was dragging myself through the front door one Wednesday afternoon. Exams finished, homework complete, but still I was feeling so tired. I dropped myself on the couch, picked up the television remote, and began to search through the hundreds of channels our television had to offer, when suddenly I heard the vibration of my iPhone going off in my pocket. I looked at the ID, and slowly my tiring day suddenly got that little bit better.

"Hey Kairi," I smiled, as I heard her giggle.

"Hello to you to Sora," I knew, even though I couldn't have seen her, I knew she was smiling.

"What can I do for you today," I asked, as I stopped on some reality show where four people were in a bear sanctuary at some zoo for a few moments, before I continued switching through.

"Well, I was more interested in talking to the Maker today?" Kairi said, something that made me sit up and turn off the TV.

"And why are you interested about talking to the Maker, I didn't know you fancied someone,"

"Can I please talk to him?" Kairi ignored my question.

"Fine, then, what's up,"

"Well, I kind of like this guy," Kairi's voice crackled through the phone.

"Obviously," I smiled, "Does this guy have a name?"

"Yeah, you may know him," Kairi giggled into the phone.

Ignorance is very bliss, my friends. Never forget that. The ignorance of a human being can sometimes make some very happy. It is only when the ignorance is destroyed, that everything around you begins to fall down, your whole sense of reality Falls. It's like the feeling you get, when you fall down a hole, or from a large height. You keep falling and falling, wondering when it's going to end, but it doesn't. The mistake of your ignorance never ends, and you feel so alone, for so long.

"His name is Riku," Kairi stated, and that's when the falling began.

The sounds of the earth ceased to go through my ears. I couldn't hear a thing. I couldn't feel a thing, not the phone in my hand, the couch I was sitting on, the air-conditioning blowing air in my face. All I could feel was that falling pit, the pit of my stomach slowly going down, the effects like going down on a rollercoaster forever. By there was no screaming, no Joy, no happiness.

I had no chance against Riku. He was one of those sporty gods, who any woman could have, and any woman could fall in love with, whereas I was just a kid who was famous for setting people up.

"Sora, Are you there?" Kairi's voice was now an echo throughout his ears.

"Yeah," I said in a solemn voice.

"You alright?"

_Mask It _

That was the only thing I could think of. I couldn't think of anything else, other than to mask the pain I was feeling. It wouldn't be that hard. After all, I was the master at reading body language, and also the master of concealing it from others.

"Sorry, just saw something odd, so, you and Riku huh?" I chucked.

"Yeah, I know," Kairi giggled.

"How long?" I asked her.

"Oh, it's only been a couple of weeks now," Kairi told me.

"So, you'd like me to know whether he fancies you or not, am I correct?" I asked her.

"Yeah, if you could Sora," She asked me.

Right then and there I had two options before me. I could either tell her Yes, and bring her closer together with Riku, or I could tell her no, and keep her alone, and all to myself. Of course, I knew the answer I had to give her, even if it wasn't the one I wanted to say.

"Yeah, of course,"

And before I knew it, it was the formal. Everyone dancing around, having something to eat, and me, sitting alone at the tables, dressed in a suit, watching Kairi dressed in her Red dress, and Riku dressed in a black tuxedo. I couldn't even hope that Riku didn't like her, because that would cause me to miss crucial information. So I watched, I watched him place his hands behind his back instead of in his pockets, I watched him blink hardly ever, and I watched him move his long bangs away from his eyes at the beginning of the conversation. I sighed, as I watched him walk over to me, and take a seat next to me. I glanced over at the opposite side, and saw two bottles of coke. I looked at them for a couple of moments, before I saw them as a way of starting a conversation.

"Coke?" I offered the bottle to him.

"Oh, thanks, you're that Maker guy aren't you," Riku said, taking a sip of the coke.

"My friend's call me Sora," I smiled, taking a gulp of the frosty cola.

"Well, nice to meet you Sora," Riku said, as he took a gulp.

I knew I was going too far conversing with the subject of my observation. Any personal contact would cause me to make mistakes; I had to observe them without knowing anything about them. Knowing his or her previous history would cause me to over think it, and doubting myself was not something I could afford when the balance of someone's heart was on the line. But for once I was not thinking like the Maker, I was thinking like a caring friend, and I had to make sure this guy was OK for Kairi. I wanted her to be happy, and even though it wasn't me who was making her happy, I had to make sure it was someone who wouldn't hurt her.

"So, I saw you talking to Kairi a couple of minutes ago," I smiled.

"Yeah, she's quite a nice girl isn't she," Riku told him.

"Yes she is," I said, as another portion of coke slipped down my throat.

We sat there in silence for a few moments, before I decided to speak up.

"Riku, I know this might sound personal, but I am good friends with Kairi, and I just want to make sure she'll be alright, I mean, she's like a sister to me, so, I have to ask, what are your intentions towards her,"

Riku waited while the coke slowly went down his mouth before he spoke up, "Sora, It's kind of you to be protective of your friend, and I just want you to know that if I did end up going out with her, I would never going to hurt her. She just makes me feel so good, and I'd never want to let her go.

I looked at Riku for the next half a minute, but I could not find any lies in his eyes, not one thing, he was telling the truth.

I smiled, as I took another sip of the coke, and said to Riku, "You know, I think you should ask her out,"

"Really?" Riku asked, as he stood up.

"Yeah, I'm definitely sure she would say yes, you should ask her at the end of the next song" I told him as I drained the coke, and dropped the bottle into the trashcan.

"You think so?" He asked, as dropped the bottle into the trash as well.

"Riku, It's me," I smiled, leaning back into the chair.

"Yeah, you're right," I couldn't believe that Riku, The Sports God, was nervous. Well, I could go ahead and pack my bags, because I had officially seen it all.

He walked over to where Kairi was standing, and they began to chat, before they took each other by the arm, and they began to dance. As the song ended, he leant in and whispered to her, before she nodded, barely able to contain her smile, before she hugged him they began to dance again, just as close as they had been before.

I just smiled at them. I smiled, because if I didn't, I would probably have been depressed. I slowly got up, and unbuttoned my jacket, placing my hands in my pockets. I slowly began to walk out, but I was momentarily stopped when my brother called out to me, and ran over.

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked me, and I just smiled sadly.

"I'm just a bit tired, I think I'll just head home," I lied to him.

"Come on man, it's the Year 10 formal, lighten up, Enjoy yourself," Roxas said.

"Roxas, I'll be fine, its not far away from home, you enjoy yourself, and you better hurry up before Namine finds someone else to dance,"

"Alright, tell mum and dad I'll be home a little later, I'm going to Venny's house for his After Party,"

"Just make sure you don't switch places again, wouldn't want mum to have another heart attack," I smiled, and he laughed as he ran back to Namine.

The next two years, I took a vow to never let myself fall in love with any one, and to fully concentrate on my work. And my skills deepened, until I was known throughout the Destiny Islands as the Maker. Everyone was coming up to ask whether they should ask someone out, and the best way to do it. It soon took me less time to find those perfect matches. Many of the girls who came to me almost hoped that I would ask them out, but I wasn't interested in them. The one I was interested in was seen sitting with Riku, feeding him, laughing, kissing, doing everything a couple would normally do. It didn't make me sick, but rather, lonely. But then, I would shake it out of my head, and remember that obviously she wouldn't be happy with me, and that the person she was with was making her very happy.

Regardless, my exam period went perfect, no hitches at all. I had already achieved the scholarship to Divine College. Everyone was getting year books, of course, I had gotten notes from all my happy couples, every from Tidus and Yuna, who had asked me to be there for their future wedding.

Graduation day came along, and I was asked to say a few words. I wont bore you with what I had to say, but the gist of it was how we would all miss each other, and that the friendships we had now would last forever, basically all the things you would normally hear at a school graduation.

And once again I found myself at a Formal. A grand building made entirely of Glass, with the beach as our scenery. Everyone was dressed up, talking, laughing, crying, and then there was me, dressed in my black suit and white tie, every 5 seconds getting a 'hi' from someone, or a 'hey', 'how's it doing' or 'hey babe'.

I watched as Axel, dressed in a red suit walked up on stage with his arm around Larxene, dressed in a black long dress. He tapped the microphone for about 10 seconds until everyone was quite.

"Everyone, hey, good that you all showed up, and almost all of us with dates, most who we've had for a long time. And for most of these couples, we have one person to thank. I'm asking for the Maker to join me here on stage.

I rolled my eyes and smiled as I walked over to the stage. Everyone was clapping, cheering and patting me on the back. I reached the stage, and climbed up, coming face to face with Axel as he took the microphone out from its stand and walked over to me.

"Sora, we're all going to miss you a lot here, were going to miss your advice, you smile, and your observations, we're going to miss you, you were like the middle puzzle in the jigsaw that was our year, without you, we would have been missing something,"

"I'm pretty sure you would've gotten over me pretty quickly," I said into the microphone, and a chorus of soft laughter was emitted back.

"Everyone, I think we should give a round of applause to Sora 'Maker' Williams and all the good he has done for us,"

Everyone began to applaud, and as I looked out into the crowd, I could see it, the years of hard work applauding me back. My happiness was but merely a small sacrifice for the hundreds of happy people standing before. Every single Person in that hall was happy.

Everyone except one.

It's very easy to find something different within a group of the same. It's easy to find a rose within a sunflower, or a glass of water within bottles of cola. And, seeing as I was able to read body language, I was able to see the girl wearing a red dress, smiling and clapping to the eyes of everyone else, but sad and depressed to my eyes. I jumped down from the stage, as the girls and boys began to dance with everyone, and I saw her walking away, her dress flicking by as she walked out onto the beach. I unbuttoned my jacket and placed my hands in my pockets and followed her.

"Kairi?" I asked uncertainly into the night, and I saw her figure slowly turn around.

"Oh, hey Sora," She smiled, and I noticed her left leg twitch.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing's wrong," Kairi smiled, and her left leg twitched more violently.

"Kairi, you're lying to the wrong person," I smiled, and Kairi smiled sadly.

"What gave it away?" She asked me.

"You're leg twitches whenever you lie," I said, as I sat down on log, overlooking the beach

Kairi chuckled as she took the seat next to me, taking off her heels as she did, "Could never keep anything from you could I?"

"Never," Sora smiled.

Kairi smiled sadly, before she put her hand down against the bench.

"I'm surprised you of all people didn't hear the news," Kairi muttered staring at the waves going back and forth.

"What news?" I asked her.

She took a moment to answer, her eyes still refusing to look at me, before she took a deep breath, and answered, "Riku and I broke up a week ago?"

Shock. The only thing I could feel was Shock. This piece of information wasn't right. For you to truly know what it felt like, it's like someone coming to tell you that the world is actually flat. It unbelievable, it's un-probable, it was…different.

"But, how?" I asked her.

"He told me he had no romantic feelings for me anymore, and that we were growing distantly apart," Kairi sadly smiled.

"That's impossible, every couple I have gotten together has stayed together, the formula never fails, how could this have happened," I looked at her, my hand falling down next to hers.

"Sora, you can't put love in a formula," Kairi told me.

"But Kairi, it works, the formula works, the body language, everything, it tells me the perfect partner, but I was wrong,"

I was wrong, that was different; it was strange, and weird to be wrong. Of course I was wrong with school questions and stuff like that, but, to be wrong in your area of expertise, and considering that I was never wrong in this area, it was clearly a shock for me.

"Kairi, I'm so sorry, I meant for you to be happy, I meant for everyone to be happy, and that means I cant afford failures. I can't afford failures when I'm dealing with love, its just…I can't," I told her, standing up and moving away, closer to the beach, closer to the water.

"Sora…you didn't fail,"

She had said it so quietly that had a crash of the waves sounded at that moment, I would have thought she had said something completely different.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"All those years, talking with you, laughing, doing everything with you, Sora, I've been in love with you,"

Love, a new emotion. Or rather, an old friend that I had forgotten about. So this was what it was like for all those people I had helped over the years. I had given them this sort of happiness. This made my work so much more worthwhile.

Of course, at that moment I wasn't really thinking about that, more so about that fact that Kairi had just confessed her love for me.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked her in disbelief.

"I love you, I've always loved you, Sora," Kairi said a tiny bit louder, and I just turned around, more confusing on my face.

"But, why go out with Riku?"

"Because, I was in love with the Maker, the guy who turned down hot girls each day, what chance did I have?" She mumbled, as her head looked down to the sand.

I walked over to her and lifted up her chin, "You had all the chance in the world," And then I closed the gap between our mouths, and I had my first real kiss.

And from then on everything went well, we both went to Divine College, I got my masters in English, while Kairi got hers in Art. We both found an ocean villa, and proceeded to live there for at least 10 years. We got married when we were 21, had a child, whom we named Terra, a year later. I've written several books about understanding body language, made quite a bit of money from them. We're both living very happy lives. And you know what, it probably wouldn't have happened if it hadn't been for the whole mind-reading…sorry, I mean body language.

Human traits, you have to love them.

_Sora 'Maker' Williams _

_1993 – 2086 _

_You don't have to give up your own happiness, to make others happy. _

_------||------_

**All right guys, hope you enjoyed it. Now, before you go off and review, I have an announcement to make. **

**Recently I've been having an idea for a new story. Right now it is in the early stages of planning, with a little bit of character information here and there. So, once I have more information in my grasp, I shall put information up in my profile. But I'll let everyone know that it's up there in one of the chapters of 12. **

**Oh, and, if there is anyone here who has read this but not any of my others, may I recommend 12? Even if there's something that I could do better, just review, it would be much appreciated, so, hope you enjoy the story, happy reading. **


End file.
